Usuario discusión:Espeon114
Archivo:Espeon114_discusión.png Konnichiwa! Welcome to this strange faboulous wiki! Bien, dejando de lado el inglés, Soy Leoccstic y soy un simple usuario de aquí ._. pero bueno, lo que te dicen siempre: que disfrutes tu estadía en esta wiki, lee las normas de la página principal y blah blah blah... Pero te advierto algo: aquí, TODOS (menos estosdos)estamos LOOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! ED ewe plagio de gray-chan P.D:HA! TE GANÉ NICO! ED Archivo:PrincessSong2.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'The song of Princess Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'is sad and healer']]Archivo:PrincessSong.gif 20:43 30 nov 2011 (UTC) ¡Aloha! Bienvenida usuaria nueva~~ soy Minimize~ pero puedes decirme Ale o Alex, como prefieras. Espero que te guste esta fantabulosa wiki tanto como a mí. Soy un administradora del sitio así que si tienes dudas o porblemas no dudes en mensajearme por mi discusión. Mi dispido y me voy volado con nyan cat :3 byeeh мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 20:47 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Tu encargo~~ Toma: Archivo:Hiela.png el OC que me pediste~~ Persiamon X 15:48 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Toma =D Te regalo otro OC Archivo:Christina.png PD:Quieres ser mi Wikiamiga? PD2:Ecooooo PD3:WIIIIII Persiamon X 16:57 24 dic 2011 (UTC) :3 Espeon114 17:18 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok seamos wikiamigas =D Toma tu tutorial Archivo:Tutorial_para_Espeon114.png A ver si aprendes a hacer OC~~ Feliz hanuka (o es hanuca?) Archivo:Espeon_cristal-1-.gif como estoy pobre, ese es tu reglo.Le gusta cazar ratones y de noche, se transforma en la heroina de los elefantes maulladores Pili Sponge Galleta...(?) Archivo:PICHU_I.gif 18:51 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Mira te hice un OC Archivo:Fiona.png si te gusta quedatelo. PD: quieres ser mi Wikiamiga (ponme pachirisu) Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 23:39 24 dic 2011 (UTC) =Regalo... Toma un regalo Archivo:Mejores_Amigas.png IDEA!!! ESSPII!! Podriamos hacer una serie juntas =D Yo ago un episodio y tu el otro.Mi personaje sera Archivo:Nerea_New_Sprite.png.Y su equipo es: Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png > Archivo:Cara de Prinplup.png > Archivo:Cara de Empoleon.png(inicial)Archivo:HuevoHappiny.png> Archivo:Cara de Happiny.png Archivo:Cara_de_Kecleon_morado.png Archivo:Cara de Panpour.png > Archivo:Cara de Simipour by Poke diamond.png.La región podia llamarse Otakyo.Dime tu personaje tus pokes en mi discu Bye!! Persiamon X 16:43 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Holas ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Te pondre a espeon.A mi ponme a lapras. ♦'NEKO'♦ 22:53 1 ene 2012 (UTC) clarooo ahorita te pongo ^.^ espeon114 23:08 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Gato_almeja.png te lo doy con 2 cosas 1º2 sacos de arena una para que pueda crear perlas y el otro para la arena de gato :3 2º cariñoPsychic-boss70 19:28 2 ene 2012 (UTC) PD:toma al BOSITO LINDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Archivo:Sueño.png RPD:claro, los porychu z son infinitos porque a la gente les encanta Archivo:Porychu-z.png VAP OyeEspe, me gustaria que tu espeon evolucione desde Eevee. Estaba pensando subir la imagen de Espeon con la perla brillando si no es que tu quieres hacerla. Respóndeme--''' Puffle ,Dime lo que Quieras ,Inscribete en mi serie! ' RE:VAP Aquí tengo la imagen del Espeon con la perla brillando: Archivo:Cara_Espeon_3.png No se si te gustará... Por si acaso, quieres ser mi wikiamig@?? 'Puffle ,Dime lo que Quieras ,Inscribete en mi serie! ' VAP Gracias por inscribirte en VAP, toma este premio en agradecimiento:Archivo:Agradecimiento_VAP.png 'Puffle Dime lo que Quieras Inscríbete en mi serie! ' PD: TE VOY A DAR UN OBSEQUIO SECUNDARIO POR SER LA PRIMERA :D Tu Recompensa (La PD de arriba) Aquí tienes: Archivo:Huevo Dialga.png se abre a las 450 ediciones. 'Puffle Dime lo que Quieras Inscríbete en mi serie! O léela' :3... Si Espi, soy yo . Me empiezas a caer bien, y te pregunto si quieres ser mi amiga :3. Att: Archivo:Suicune_mini.gifIs time for sing. Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Follow Me! ;) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif And tomorrow... Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 18:26 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Yo:oki :3 espeon114 18:34 27 ene 2012 (UTC) URGENTE! Espi... no podre estar en el chat durante unos dias ya que la portatatil no me agarra la pagina y la normal esta rota =( (si me la arreglan talvez pronto =) ), y no tenia Wi-Fi para entrar a la wiki antes, te lo aviso a ti porque eres muy buena amiga =) . Avisale esto a: Vile (Opcional) Nax Psy Y Kyo Espeon114:oki o.o eres alex? .-. Aleexaandroo: Lamentablemente si =( (olvide la firma: Alex) Tengo una idea!! Si qiuere continuar con la historia que nos vicio marque 1 o entre aqui: http://es.kirbypediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat Si ya no le interesa la historia marque dos o no entre arriba ^ Soy el Gengar que viene a matarte!! (Alex) Yo:asdasdas ya entré pero tu no respondes xD Yo: YA NO RESPONDERE !! *me muero* (XD) Ok (La Serie) Y como se llamara La Serie Como se llamara? Alex si estas conciente de que el sprite de seeU es de DA?http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=SeeU+sprite#/d4eyjuy eso es robo tienes que decirle a alguien que lo borre o algo asi e,e--Adicto a Yugioh duelist of the roses :D 13:27 4 feb 2012 (UTC) '''Para mi amiga' Como me dijiste que te gustava May y Dawn, y para agradecerte el regalo que me has echo, te doy este regalo!!! thumbEspero que te guste :) !!!!! Unas cosas en la serie de pokemon aventura cronica podemos usar una base con forma de chandelure casa de mi personaje o usamos otra , a y por cierto voy a abrir las inscripcionesPsychic-boss70 20:05 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Punylu Colores de alas modificados, Acmcad 15:14 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Punylu_modificado.png wikiamiga Puedo ser tu wikiamiga? Layla Hay 16:47 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Sabes algo? Quisiera ser admin. para poder meterte un BAN INFINITO por todas esas que me metes ban. pero no guardare rencor eh solo espera a que sea admin. y veras. Soy Tu Madre! xD 22:21 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Desbaneame Por favor espi desbaneame, Espe en lo que quedamos, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?Archivo: Snivy NB.gif' La quinta generacion es lo mejor No me crees??' 00:36 14 abr 2012 (UTC)